Gill (Street Fighter)
}} is a video game character and the boss of the Street Fighter III series. He is presented as a cult leader who would become a benevolent monarch over his worthy subjects. However, his cult uses kidnapping, coercion, DNA manipulation, brainwashing, and extreme force in order to select their chosen people. His appearance is characterized by his half red and half blue muscular body and long blond hair. He bears a distinct and intentional resemblance to the Greek Gods. Gameplay Gill is much more powerful than every other character in Street Fighter III, so he is unselectable during regular gameplay. However, in home versions of Street Fighter III, Gill can be selected after he has been defeated at least once by every character. He is even selectable in Xbox Live matchmaking service games, providing players the opportunity to choose an unusually powerful character during head-to-head play. The only way to play as a copy of Gill in the arcade version of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike is to use Twelve's X.C.O.P.Y. Gill is fast, inflicts heavy damage, does an extremely large amount of stun, and can string together very long juggles. He can also inflict block damage with normal attacks, which makes it difficult to employ defensive strategies against him. This also makes it virtually impossible to achieve a perfect victory against Gill. One dangerous element of Gill's is his Resurrection Super Art. If his lifebar is emptied by the player but his Super Arts bar is completely filled, Gill will rise from the ground with his health restored; however, if the player hits him in his rising animation frames his recovery will stop. During his rising animation his opponent is constantly pushed away from him, making it difficult for a player or their projectiles from coming near. However, this can only be done once per round, and after it is used he can't gain any more energy for Super Arts. Techniques Gill's fighting style involves the manipulation of fire and ice, and special moves including clotheslines, headbutts, and kneedrops, all of which would later be adapted and used by his brother, Urien. When using his Pyrokinesis ("movement of fire") and Cryokinesis ("movement of ice") projectiles, he will use the fire-based attack when his red half is facing the screen, and the chilling strike if his blue half is prominent. Both attacks have the same properties. Gill has the Super Art Resurrection, if KO'd while his super art meter is full he will automatically perform a reversal. Gill returns to life, rising off the floor and pushing away the opponent, initially regaining a quarter of his life, and gradually regaining the rest. One can hit him out of regeneration moments after he rises off the floor. In Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, he gains a super art called Meteor Strike, where many Cryo and Pyrokinesis will fall from the sky onto the opposite half of the screen from his position. This can eliminate 80% of an opponent's life bar on connection, but will not hit an opponent crouching directly next to him under normal circumstances. In Street Fighter: 3rd Strike he gained the Super Art Seraphic Wing, in which Gill will rise in the air and six wings form on his back and emit lightwaves from his body. Not only does this move cover the entire screen and do extreme damage, it is impossible to evade, making Seraphic Wing Gill's most powerful ability. The only weakness lies on the wind up he has while he is rising; after that it is completely invulnerable. However, it doesn't use up an energy from his super meter if the attack is halted. It is impossible to parry Seraphic Wing. Gill is one of the few characters who also possesses the unique ability among Street Fighter III characters to use all three of his Super Arts in one battle, rather than selecting one at a time. Character basis Influences Gill is physically modeled after the Greek Gods of antiquity. His personality comes from various Judeo-Christian sources. He is similar to Jesus of Nazareth in his claim of being the messiah, the savior of mankind. Also, Gill is troubled by Urien, as Jesus had Judas Iscariot. Urien's nickname in the Japanese Street Fighter III manual refers to Judas. Gill's Resurrection technique is based on Jesus' resurrection from the dead, and the posture Gill assumes during this technique, suspended in the air with his arms outward, invokes the image of Jesus during crucifixion. Gill's Seraphic Wing technique, refers to seraphim, the six-winged, highest order of angels in Christian beliefs. When Gill performs Seraphic Wing, he takes on the six-winged angelic form, offering salvation. Finally, in Gill's 3rd Strike ending, he parts the ocean and leads his people to the promised land, likening him to Moses. Asymmetry Gill's asymmetrical color scheme was a device for Capcom to display the graphical power of the CPS-3 board. In previous SF games, details such as Sagat's eyepatch would switch depending on which way the character was facing. Originally, Gill was to be colored black and white. It was later decided to color him red and blue, to better show off the game's graphical power. The black and white palette is used as a secondary color. Additionally, Gill was designed wearing a thong to show off as much of his red and blue hues as possible. In SFIII, when Gill is facing right, his attacks are fire-based, while if he's facing left, his attacks are ice-based. The sprite of Gill's secretary, Kolin, has an intentionally asymmetrical haircut, so, like Gill, she appears graphically impressive when rotating from facing one direction to another, instead of being a mirrored sprite. Sources External links * Gill's Street Fighter III entry at StrategyWiki.org Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional cult leaders Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional members of secret societies Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate ice Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997